Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Pelargonium peltatum L""Hxc3xa9ritier. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fip 165xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fip 165xe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fip 165xe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new ivy geranium cultivars with deep red to deep violet flower color, double flower type, medium tall and well-branched plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fip 165xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1993.
The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. 90-1072-1, having single-type, dark rose-red flowers and medium-green leaves with zonation. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fip 165xe2x80x99 was the patented variety xe2x80x98Fisamxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,327), characterized by light violet double flowers, distinctly zoned foliage, and medium tall plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fip 165xe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1994 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fip 165xe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1994 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1999 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fip 165xe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fip 165xe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fip 165xe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Relatively large, deep purple colored flowers, double flower form;
2. medium sized, semi-spherically shaped inflorescences;
3. medium-green leaves with very weak lobes and distinct zonation;
4. moderately compact, semi-trailing, but well-branched plant habit; and
5. medium (mid season) spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fip 165xe2x80x99 is the patented variety xe2x80x98Fisluluxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,228), and the unpatented commercial variety xe2x80x98Tomcatxe2x80x99.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisluluxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 165xe2x80x99 has an even deeper and somewhat less bluish hue of flower color, mainly RHS 187C, in contrast to RHS 61 A to RHS 66 A for xe2x80x98Fisluluxe2x80x99. Plant size of xe2x80x98Fip 165xe2x80x99 is typically somewhat taller than of that of xe2x80x98Fisluluxe2x80x99.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Tomcatxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 165xe2x80x99 has a somewhat more bluish, less reddish tone of purple flower color, and plant habit is more bushy and uniform with somewhat shorter internodes.